Not So Tough
by etherealArbitrator
Summary: Eridan watches Sollux play a scary game. They both try to act tough, and let's just say that doesn't go so well.


I asked for requests on Tumblr, and I got one for Sollux and Eridan playing a scary game, but trying to act tough. Slender is the only scary game I know anything about. So, this is what I came up with. Hope you enjoy c:

It was nearly pitch black in the room, save the dim light of the computer screen. Sollux was settled on his chair with Eridan on his lap. When the two first became matesprits, Sollux found Eridan's habit of occupying his lap annoying and uncomfortable. Now, though, it seemed to be something he enjoyed.

"Wwhat are wwe gonna play, Sol?" Eridan asked in his wobbly accent.

"It'th called Thlender." He winced slightly at his own lisp.

"Nevver heard of it," He said, almost sounding bored. Sollux gave a sly smile, his fangs poking out over his lower lip even more than usual.

"It'll be fun," he said simply, taking the mouse and clicking on the icon. The screen turned completely black for a moment, before the title screen appeared. The word "Slender" was scrawled across the screen in an eerie font.

Eridan glanced uneasily back at his matesprit. He had no idea the game would be scary. He turned back to the screen, only to see that it had changed. Sollux's character was standing in the forest in the dead of night, with only what appeared to be a flashlight. "This seems dumb. Wwhat's the point a this game, anywway?" he asked haughtily.

"You have to find all of the pageth before Thlender Man getth you," the troll replied as he began moving his character. He had played the game before and was actually terrified of it, but he wanted to impress Eridan. So, he would tough it out. The room was silent until the sound of static filled the air. Eridan sucked in a breath, making a sound similar to a hiss. "Thcared?"

"N-no! A course not." Eridan crossed his arms, making Sollux grin. As he continued playing the game, he collected several pages with cryptic messages like "Always watching" and "Don't turn around" he began to tremble. He wasn't sure Eridan would notice though, as he was trembling so much, Sollux wondered if he could even see the screen clearly anymore.

They both stayed silent until Sollux found another page, and text appeared indicating that he had found seven out of eight of them. "Jutht one more, ED. It'll be over thoon," he murmured, nuzzling Eridan's cheek. Even in the extremely dim light, Sollux could see that beautiful face being tinted royal purple.

"I'm not s-s-scared, Sol!" Sollux only snickered in response as he continued moving his character along, turning off the flashlight to preserve the battery. When he turned on the flashlight again, a dark figure was suddenly in front of him. Sollux jerked violently away in surprise, his hands coming off of the controls. There was the loud sound of static as the image on the screen faltered. Then the screen went black, only to turn to static again, this time showing the face of the Slender Man.

Eridan let out the most high-pitched and girlish scream that Sollux had ever heard. The troll on his lap shoved the desk with all of his strength right before the screen went black again, sending the chair rolling back quickly into Sollux's bed. Eridan clung to him, soft sobs escaping his lips, and Sollux felt the tears soaking through his shirt. He felt the corner of his lips tugging downward.

"Shhhhhh, it'th okay, Eridan. You'll be okay, I'm here," Sollux whispered softly into the other troll's ear, gently rubbing his back. After the sobs had quieted, Sollux blew softly on the fin on his ear, eliciting a soft laugh from Eridan.

"Sol, that tickles," he said, his voice quiet and a bit scratchy from crying. Sollux simply smiled, then his matesprit went on, "Wweren't you scared? That was fuckin' terrifyin'."

"Yeah, I was thcared too. I'm thorry, it wath a bad idea."

"Not really, just don't evver do it again," Eridan whispered, pressing his lips gently to the other troll's. Sollux held the kiss for a few seconds before reaching back and pulling down the blanket on his bed. Once they were both settled in, he pulled it over them. Eridan instantly clung to Sollux's arm. Pressing his face into the warmth of Eridan's neck, he smiled ever so slightly.


End file.
